customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 11, 2000. Plot The kids wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So Barney appears, and he makes it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going lots of places including a jungle, an island, the snowy mountains, and more. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Stephen *Danny *Jeff *Chip *Kim *Kristen *Maria *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #The Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Just Imagine #Imagine #Imagine a Place #The Land of Make-Believe #What I Want to Be #The Barney Bag #The Construction Song #I'm a Builder #We are Little Robots #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Adventure Song #I Just Can't Wait #Won't You Imagine with Me? #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #The Elephant Song #The Three Little Monkeys Rap #The Tiger Song #What If You Could Be in the Circus? #The Marching Song #Laugh with Me! #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Gonna Have a Picnic #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream #Riding in the Car #A Camping We Will Go! #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Down By the Station #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Over in the Meadow #Listen! #Pop Goes the Weasel #Five Little Butterflies #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Floating Together So Free #Aiken Drum #Imagination is Great! #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This home video was: **Written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. **The eleventh home video to feature The Barney Bag. **Another time the kids ask Barney a question before he comes to life. **The tenth time Barney is actually seen transforming back into a doll, while saying goodbye. *This home video was also used the regular Season 6 intro during The Barney Theme Song, was shown, and the version of I Love You that was used in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm will be the last appearance was saved for this video instead. *In the song, "I Love You," Barney sings (uses an archive recording of Bob West) the first verse of season 4 and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, until the ending of that verse was cut off and went straight to Come on Over to Barney's House version in the second and last verse while Barney and the kids singing the second and last verse, and so does Barney's Pajama Party. *The home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone. *Joe Phillips is the musical director for this video. *The same spaceship from Barney in Outer Space is returned in this video. DVD Bonus Episodes #Three Wishes #The Queen of Make-Believe #An Adventure in Make-Believe #Imagination Island #Ship, Ahoy! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 episode) #Stick with Imagination! Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos